


A Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Dean, M/M, mild bullying, mild homophobia, nerd!cas, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Dean is retaking second semester sophomore history during his senior year to graduate and finds out he needs a C or higher if he wants a college to take him. His teacher assigns him a tutor--a kid named Castiel who's been in classes with Dean for 12 years, but Dean's never noticed him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Winchester, a word?"

Dean Winchester stopped on his way out of the history classroom, a group of whispering sophomore girls glancing at him, a disgruntled look on his face. "What's up, Mr. G?"

His teacher sighed heavily before answering. "Dean, I know you're only in this class because you failed the second semester of it your sophomore year, and all you're hoping for is a grade good enough to graduate--"

"Which is a D, right? So what's the problem here?" Dean interjected, his voice sounding irritated.

"Yes, a D will earn you a diploma. However, I have it on good authority you're hoping to be scouted by a university for baseball, is that correct?" Dean nodded and Mr. Gage continued. "I thought as much. Well, Dean, regardless of graduating, regardless of whatever scholarship you may be offered, no university will take you with less than a C in this course. You've been earning straight 65s on the exams, which shows me you at least know some of the information. I was thinking of setting you up with--"

"Mr. Gage, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you don't have any work at my desk for me to do. Am I to take today as a study period?"

Dean turned toward the boy talking, someone he vaguely recognized from his english class. Or maybe it was math. He couldn't remember, but the kid was interrupting and it was annoying. "Dude. Can you not see we're talking here?"

The boy turned to look at Dean, his head tilting like an intrigued canine. "I did apologize for interrupting. I'll just wait then, shall I?"

"Actually, Castiel--"

_That's his name!_ Dean thought to himself.

"You're just the man I was talking about."

"Sir?" Castiel's head tilted yet again.

"Dean here needs a tutor. A tutor who won't lose patience with him and who can get him from earning D's to B's by the time for the final." Mr. Gage saw Dean's mouth open in protest, so he cut him off. "No, Dean, not a word. Castiel is my TA fourth period, and is the top of the senior class. He happens to be a whiz at sophomore history, and I know for a fact fourth period is your study hall. I'm willing to loan him to you as a tutor and if you manage to earn B's on the next three exams, I'll guarantee you a B in the class. Sound like a deal?"

Dean was about to shake on it when Castiel spoke up.

"Do I have no say in this? Not that I'm saying no, it's just that normally you would have the courtesy to ask if I was willing. Not to mention I do believe this is the first time Dean Winchester has ever said two words to me in the twelve years we have attended school together, and so far he is nothing but undeserving of my help."

Dean turned toward Castiel instead of Mr. Gage and stuck his hand out. "Tell you what, dude. I promise to be polite to you from now on or whatever, but you gotta help me out here. And if you know anything about me, you know I don't ask anyone for help. Ever."

Castiel tilted his head for the third time and looked at Dean, his eyes intense as if he were judging Dean's very soul. After a few moments his hand grasped Dean. "All right. Shall we get going then?"

Dean smiled a crooked, slack-jawed smile--one Castiel had never witnessed in the twelve years he'd been watching Dean Winchester from afar. It sent a jolt through him and he found himself smiling back just as easily. Dean noticed a light in Castiel's stormy eyes that seemed brighter than any star in the sky.

At the same moment, both boys realized their hands had been gripped for longer than the appropriate handshake and they dropped their hold. Dean waited as Castiel grabbed his things from his desk and they headed off to study hall together.

"So...twelve years? Have we really been in school together that long?" Dean asked conversationally.

"Well seeing as I have been in your class every year since kindergarten, yes," Castiel replied with a shrug. "We have never been in the same social circles, I would not expect you to have noticed me over the years."

Dean grunted noncommittally as they walked into the classroom designated study hall. It was an assigned class for athletes who were struggling to maintain the grade point average required to play on their respective teams, but Dean was the only person who ever showed up. Not that he got much studying done. Study hall was when he caught up on his sleep.

He and Castiel grabbed a table and sat down, awkwardly trying to figure out how this was going to go.

"So should we just dive right into the history bull-crap or...?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Well that is what we are here to do, Dean. Unless there was something else you wanted to do first?" Castiel asked with another of his strange head tilts.

"Well first off, Castiel--hey, do you have any nicknames?" Dean frowned when Castiel shook his head. "How about Cas? It's just Castiel's a mouthful and Cas is nice."

Castiel didn't tilt his head at this, but instead smiled that same smile he'd done earlier. "Cas would be just fine, thank you. Nobody other than my family has ever bothered to learn my name before, let alone give me a nickname."

Dean didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he simply smiled back. "Okay. Cas. Anyway, why don't we just spend today getting to know each other a little bit since we're going to be spending a lot of time together now."

Cas shrugged. "I already know practically all there is to know about you, I think."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his face. "Oh really? Go on then, Cas. Tell me all about me." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Well," Castiel began, "I know about your past...the accident with your mother and how it drove your father to become a fireman. I know you have a younger brother called Sam who attends the private boys' school two towns over. I know you are right handed and you always find someone left handed to sit next to in case you need to cheat on a test--especially in math. I know you've been dating Jo Harvelle on and off for the past three years and that she broke up with you this month because you refused to go with her to Sadie Hawkins on the principle that you prefer to ask women out. I also know that the reason you're only scraping D's in this class and every other is because you really don't care whether you get into college or not, seeing as your father would never be able to bear you leaving. Am I close?" he asked, his head tilting again.

Dean, by this time, had all four legs of his chair back on the floor and was staring at Castiel with an unreadable look on his face. "Man, you really watch people don't you?"

Castiel shrugged. "When nobody talks to you, it's easier to hear what they're saying."

"Huh. Guess that makes sense. Well, shit, I know absolutely squat about you. It doesn't need to be as detailed as what you just said about me, but tell me something about yourself, Cas."

Cas grinned shyly at the use of the nickname again. "Well I'm the youngest of six. I have an older sister, Anna, who graduated last year, two older brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar who graduated two years ago, and my eldest brothers Michael and Lucifer graduated six years ago. Apparently twins are really hereditary, because my parents had two sets. I have never been to a single school sanctioned event, unless you count AP tests and SATs. I am allergic to cats, I don't listen to much music and I walk to school rather than drive. People tend to avoid me because I'm small and intelligent, but I'm really just a regular person. I just happen to enjoy learning." He shrugged again as his voice trailed off.

Dean was nodding slowly. "Yeah, I see that. I mean so you prefer to study and do good instead of bullshitting with a bunch of assholes. Nothing wrong with that, man. So. History. Is it really as easy as you and Mr. G make it out to be?"

"Yes, Dean. It really is. We'll start slow with the studying, try and figure out what works best for you and then we can schedule it however you wish. We can stick to just study hall, but if that seems unsatisfactory you are at liberty to meet me on weekends at the library. I work there on Saturdays and Sundays but it is hardly bustling."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel before barking out a laugh. "Dude, do you like, know any smaller words? Like, English ones?"

There was that head tilt again. Followed by the smile that made his eyes light up, and a laugh that Dean would swear was damn near angelic. "I knew you had a reputation for being funny, Dean, I just never assumed it to be true," he said once his laughter died down.

Dean smiled and nodded awkwardly, not entirely sure what had been so funny. "Right. So today's Friday and we've just wasted the entire study hall talking so I'll meet you at the library tomorrow I guess? What time do you get there?"

"Well, I work from eight in the morning until four in the afternoon. As I mentioned, it would not be out of the ordinary for me to have much downtime during those hours. Any time you choose to come is fine with me."

"See you at eight then. What do you like in your coffee?" Dean asked.

"I've never had coffee," Castiel answered. "My parents don't approve of adding caffeine to our bodies."

"Uh huh. So I'll just get you what I get then. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Castiel gave Dean the look again, the one that made it seem as if he were judging his very soul. "Yes, I am sure I will." The bell rang and Castiel stood up. "See you in the morning."

"Later, Cas!" Dean called out as Castiel hurried out of the room.

That night, both boys would lay awake wondering what they'd agreed to. Castiel wondered what could have made tutoring the school's biggest asshole seem like a good idea, while Dean wondered what about taking the creepy nerdy kid as a tutor made him so damn happy. They both rolled onto their sides, deciding they'd have to wait until after the first study session to really judge.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Castiel went about his business as usual. He was up and showered by seven, eating breakfast at seven-thirty, and at seven-forty-five he was out the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean Winchester leaning against a car outside.

"What are you...how do you know where I live? You didn't even know my name until yesterday," Cas said with yet another peculiar head tilt.

 _Gotta ask him about that tilting thing sometime,_ Dean thought before answering. "Saw you walking home yesterday, I usually drive this way when I'm going to visit Sammy on Friday afternoons. Figured you might like a lift to work. You know, since I'm gonna be bugging you there anyway."

Castiel walked toward the car, a strange look on his face as Dean opened the passenger side door for him. As he buckled, Dean closed it gently and ran around to the driver's seat.

"Now a few rules about my baby. Number 1, you said you don't listen to much music--we're gonna change that. Today I'd like you to meet some good friends of mine," Dean said, holding up a tape. "AC/DC. Don't worry, you'll like 'em. Rule number dos, feet stay on the floor. And rule number 3, never talk bad about my baby."

Castiel bit back a laugh. "I think I can handle all of that. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of car is it--she. What kind of car is she?"

"1967 Impala. My pride and joy," Dean replied, firing up the engine. "And just listen to her purr."

Castiel wasn't particularly one for cars, so he simply nodded and acted as if everything Dean was saying was normal. However, when Dean took a turn in the direction completely opposite the library, he spoke up. "Dean, the library is in the other direction."

"Yeah," Dean said with a small shrug. "And coffee's this way."

Castiel frowned, hoping Dean wouldn't make him late. However, much to his surprise, the coffee run took less time than anticipated. He tentatively lifted his cup to his lips, Dean watching him with an air of excitement. Castiel's eyebrows pushed together, confused at why Dean was so sure he'd like this. But once his mouth filled with the rich flavors, he couldn't stop drinking it.

"It's...remarkable."

Dean barked out a laugh. "Told you you'd love it."

They wound up arriving to the library five minutes early and Dean threw an exaggerated wink at Castiel. "Still worried about being late?"

Castiel just grinned in response and went to unlock the front doors. "I have to start everything up since I open. You may find a table or a desk where you would like to study and I shall join you as soon as I am finished here," Castiel said as he walked toward the checkout desk.

"Sure, sounds good."

By the time Cas joined him, Dean had already finished his coffee, gotten bored and grabbed a car magazine off one of the nearby shelves. He was turning the pages and snorting in derision at the pictures. "Man, they call these cars?"

Castiel peered over Dean's shoulder and looked. "I do not understand. Do you not like modern vehicles?"

Dean jumped slightly, not realizing Cas was behind him already. "I'm kinda partial to my baby. Nothin' tops the classics, y'know?"

Cas sat opposite Dean at the table. "Yes, I suppose that is correct. So shall we begin your tutoring?"

Dean sighed and pulled out his history textbook and they began. First Castiel tried reading the chapter aloud and seeing what Dean retained. Next came flash cards, worksheets, guessing games--you name it. By noon, they were both at their breaking point, Cas convinced Dean wasn't trying and Dean just plain tired of studying.

"C'mon, man. It's clear I'm shit at this. Why don't we just call it a day and quit. Hell, why don't we just call the whole deal off? Who needs college?" Dean asked, letting his forehead hit the desk.

"I just do not believe you are sincerely trying to learn anything, Dean. If you really wanted to learn it you would be able to. But you simply do not care. As evidenced by ' _Who needs college?'_  You might not think you need college or that you would even be able to go, but if it were paid for, it would be entirely in your best interests to go--regardless of your familial situations."

Dean stood up and grabbed his books, looking angry. "Dude, you don't know anything about my _'familial issues'_ ," he said, putting air quotes around the words. "Just drop it, okay? I'm done."

Castiel watched Dean storm out of the library, a confused and hurt expression on his face. He wasn't sure what he'd said, but it had clearly been the wrong thing. Even through the windows he could hear the roar of the Impala as Dean sped off.

With a heavy sigh, Castiel went about the rest of his day as usual, locking up at four and tightening his trenchcoat before starting in the direction he typically walked to get home. As soon as he rounded the first corner, he stopped in his tracks.

Dean was parked there, sleeping, as if he'd felt guilty about leaving Castiel when he'd been the one to offer him the ride in the first place. Cas walked toward the car and tapped on the driver's window. "Dean?"

Dean woke up with a jolt and looked up at Cas sheepishly before climbing out. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people actually being able to tell when shit's bugging me. I mean the guys on the team...we don't usually talk about things like that. So it's never something that's been brought up."

Cas shrugged and said, "It's fine. It was out of line for me to counsel you anyway. My purpose is to teach you. And apparently I fail at both."

"No, you don't," Dean said softly. "I just didn't want to hear it. Any of it. Look, it's getting dark, man. Get in the car and I'll take you home. And if you're not tired of me already, we can try this again tomorrow."

Castiel climbed into the passenger side and buckled himself in before responding to Dean. "I have not grown tired of you yet, Dean. Tomorrow would be fine. And I think I may have thought of a way to make you interested in at least remembering dates," he said, a contemplative look on his face.

"Well all right then."

They arrived at Castiel's home quickly and Cas climbed out of the car, pausing before shutting the door. "See you tomorrow. And thank you for the ride. And the coffee."

Dean shrugged. "No prob. And next time, you buy the coffee."

"Fair enough. Goodbye, Dean."

"Later, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

It took about three study sessions, but Castiel finally found a method for Dean that seemed to stick. Rather than the traditional flashcard method, Castiel found himself attaching certain cars to certain eras. For example, he'd put a picture of the '67 Impala on the flashcards for the Boer War. Each part of the car symbolized a different event or date. Within three rounds of going over the "parts," Dean knew everything he could possibly need to know about the Boer War.

They continued this method with different cars--all of Dean's choosing--and by the time Dean was ready to sit down for his first test after being tutored, he felt so prepared he actually entered the classroom with a smile on his face. Knowing that the period following his history class was his study session with Castiel, he asked Mr. Gage if he could grade Dean's test early. He happily agreed and both Dean and Castiel were bouncing on their feet waiting for the verdict.

Mr. Gage came out of the back room with a grin on his face as he handed Dean the scantron, which had a large, red "A" on it.

"No fucking way!" Dean cried out.

"What? What is it? Did you pass?" Castiel asked nervously, wringing his hands.

Dean threw his arms around Castiel in a bone-crushing hug as he shouted, "Dude, I got an A!"

"That's...that is amazing, Dean!" Castiel said, his voice muffled by Dean's shoulder which was currently squashing his face.

Dean let Cas go, clapping him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, man. But I've never gotten an A in history before and we both know you're the genius behind it. Tell you what, I'm taking you out to celebrate."

Cas flushed, not sure how to respond. "That's quite all right, Dean. I think we can celebrate by simply taking today off from studying."

Dean stared at Castiel, a confused look on his face before he laughed awkwardly. "Dude, not like, I'm taking you out on a date. Just like, grabbing burgers, talking about my clear genius lying beneath this studly facade."

Castiel flushed darker, and forced himself to laugh. "I'm aware that you were not asking me on a date, Dean. It's just that I'm not really up for it today."

Castiel briskly marched out of the room and straight into the study hall classroom, plopping down unceremoniously into a chair and slumping his head onto the desk.

"Dude. Cas. What's going on?"

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean with another peculiar head tilt. "What do you want from me, Dean? You had literally never said a word to me since kindergarten--which, even then, it was to tell me I was weird--until Mr. Gage decided I ought to tutor you. Now, because you've done well, you're acting as if we're friends. I want to know what it is you want from me. Because maybe you never noticed it, but I don't really have friends."

"Cas--"

"And before you ask why I don't have friends, it's because a certain popular boy told everyone I was weird when we were in kindergarten. People tend to recall things like that."

Dean looked at Cas with a pained expression. "Cas, look man, I was a fucked up kid. I picked on people because my mom had just died and I couldn't take any of it out on Sammy because he was too little. I'm sorry that I ruined your social life but believe it or not I actually kinda like hanging out with you. You're not all that weird, you're just..."

"Just what, Dean?" Castiel shouted, finally reaching his breaking point. "Just _not normal_? Because that's what you and everyone else thinks, isn't it? That there's something off about me! Do you want to know? Do you really want to know everything?"

Dean was frozen in place, his eyes wide. "I--"

Castiel turned away from Dean, unable to face him. "When I was three, my father went missing. Vanished. Disappeared from the face of the earth. My mother left us, trying to find him. She left us with my uncle Zachariah. When Zach got tired of us, he left us too. He said Michael and Lucifer were old enough to care for everyone. But it was hard. I was the youngest so I got hand-me-downs of everything. I got the least amount of food because I was better at adapting. To cap it all, I've been bullied incessantly since kindergarten, since you decided that I was _weird._  Everyone caught on, started making fun of the weird kid. And then in middle school they found out that I am a homosexual. The taunting turned into physical harm. I do not expect you to have noticed, but I was not enrolled at school during eighth grade. I was homeschooled to recover from the beating I had taken at the hands of your friend Alastair. So, no, Dean. I do not want to go out to celebrate with you. I do not want to do anything with you other than tutor you. Because you indirectly lead to my life becoming a living hell."

By the time Castiel finished and turned back around, Dean was sitting, his face in his hands. When he finally spoke, his voice trembled. "Castiel, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I...I never... _shit._  I'm so sorry and I know that doesn't even cover it and I just..."

Dean lifted his head from his hands to see that Castiel had gone already. He sighed heavily, everything Cas had said ringing in his ears. Finally, he stood, his jaw set in anger as he headed toward the locker room where Alastair would be getting out of gym in five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Castiel set about his typical routine, preparing for work at the library. He'd woken to a note from Michael saying that he and Lucifer would be back on Thursday and that they hoped the meals they'd set aside for Castiel would be enough. They had apparently finally thought they found a substantial lead on where their mother had vanished to and were intent on investigating. Cas decided he'd see if he could get Sunday off of work so he could drive up to visit Balthazar at college.

As he was pondering these thoughts he grabbed his backpack and headed out the front door, locking it behind him. When he turned round, he found himself face to face with Crowley, a friend of Alastair's.

"Excuse me, Crowley, I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave right now." Castiel made to move around Crowley, only to have a hand placed on his chest.

"You're not going anywhere, small fry. Way I hear it, you've made friends with Winchester. Now Winchester may think he's big business, but nobody beats the living daylights out of Alastair and gets away with it."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Dean did what?"

"Oh. Dean is it? You two butt-buddies?" Crowley asked with a sneer. "I should have known Winchester would swing your way. Let's see how much he likes you after I'm done with you, eh?"

"There a problem here?"

Castiel nearly cried out in relief at the sound of his older brother's voice.

"And who might you be?" Lucifer asked as he stepped toward Crowley, removing the hand he had on Castiel.

"What's it to you?" Crowley asked in attempt to seem intimidating. However, Castiel  could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well," Lucifer looked to Cas to get the intruder's name, which he gladly supplied. "Crowley? Crowley, it just so happens that you had your filthy little hand on my brother. And nobody touches my brother unless he wants them to. Understand?"

"Lucifer, what did I tell you about your temper?" Michael marched forward. "Keep it under control, he's probably a minor."

"Actually--"

"Oh, now you're really going to wish you hadn't revealed that to me, Crowley. I happen to be very good at finding people, and even better at making them hurt. You touch my brother again, and I promise you, you'll rue the day you were born. Am I making myself clear?" Lucifer asked, slowly inching closer to Crowley's face.

"Crystal."

"I think you should leave now, Crowley," Michael said, his voice strained. He and Lucifer went to stand behind Castiel, a hand on each of his shoulders.

They all three stood and watched as Crowley climbed onto his motorcycle and rode away in a hurry. Castiel's shoulders slumped in relief. "I thought you two would be halfway out of the state by now."

"Turns out it was a false lead," Lucifer said before standing in front of Castiel and tilting his head down to Castiel's eye level. "What's going on Cas? Is everything okay at school?"

"I...everything's fine. But would it be okay if I call in sick to work today? I don't really...I don't exactly feel up to leaving the house right now."

"Sure, Cas. I'll call Mrs. Hart for you," Michael offered, taking Castiel's backpack and opening the front door.

Cas went upstairs to his bedroom and crawled back into bed, his mind racing. _Dean beat up Alastair? But they're friends. Unless...it couldn't possibly be because of what I told him. He wouldn't have...would he?_

He fell asleep, still pondering. After a few hours, there was a slight knock on his bedroom door, and he woke to find Lucifer sitting on his bed, watching him sadly.

"Cas, come on, kid. What's bugging you?"

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes, not sure where he should start. "I've been tutoring Dean Winchester, you remember me telling you?" Lucifer nodded. "Well he started acting like he wanted to be my friend and I kind of freaked out and yelled at him."

"Why would it be so strange for him to want to be your friend?"

"Don't you remember that he's the one who told people I was weird? It was all him, he started all of it."

"People change, Cas," Lucifer said with a shrug as he reached out to squeeze his brother's shoulder. "Maybe he changed."

"I highly doubt that. I told him everything though. Told him what happened in eighth grade, all of it. I left before he could respond."

Lucifer looked as if he didn't know what to say, so he simply pulled his brother into a hug, something he hadn't done since Castiel was hurt. Almost as if he were afraid of breaking him. "Cas, you have to let him say something, I mean what if he has changed? I know it's scary, kid, but life is scary sometimes. We know that full well."

"Since when did you become the counselor in the family, Lucy?" Michael asked jokingly from the doorway. "Castiel, you have a visitor downstairs. Dean Winchester, he said his name was."

Lucifer pulled away from Cas, a grin on his face. "Told you."

Cas shrugged and headed downstairs. "Dean," he said, prompting the boy to turn toward him.

"Cas, thank god, man. I went to the library and they said you called in sick, but on Friday I'd heard Crowley talking about making you pay for what I did to Alastair and I got worried and--"

Castiel lifted a hand to silence Dean. "What do you mean what you did to Alastair?"

Dean looked sheepish. "I might have, uh, beaten him until he saw stars. You know, for what he did to you in middle school."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean carefully, scrutinizing him. "You got hurt. You have a scratch on your face."

Dean shrugged. "You should see the other guy."

"Why did you do it?"

Dean looked around, probably wondering where Michael had gotten to. "Is there anywhere, I dunno, private where we can talk?"

Castiel nodded and lead Dean to the backyard where there was a picnic table. "Is here fine?"

Dean nodded and sat down. "Look, Castiel, you gotta know, man, I never knew any of that stuff. I never knew that one word from me could have done so much to your life or that you were..."

"Gay."

"Right. Or that Alastair was the kind of guy who'd beat you up for that. I had no idea."

Castiel squared his jaw. "You had no idea that your friend Alastair who thinks it's all right to call you a fag when you complain of a sprained ankle would also think it's all right to beat someone within an inch of their life for being homosexual? I find that hard to believe, even coming from you Dean Winchester."

Dean backpedaled quickly. "Okay, so I might have seen that he wasn't a good dude, but he was never as bad if you were friends with him I guess. But now that I know you better I don't get how anyone could want to hurt you like that. So I guess I just wanted him to feel the way you did. Beat him up for being an asshole like he beat you up for being gay. Either way it's something about both of you that can't be changed."

Castiel actually laughed at that. "That's one way to put it, I suppose. I hope you aren't in too much trouble?"

Another casual shrug from Dean. "Suspended for two days, nothing too bad. I think the principal has been secretly hoping someone would teach Alastair a lesson. She couldn't stop smiling as she told me my punishment."

"Well that's good. Although you have caused some strife for me. My brothers are now fawning over me as if I'll break after being threatened by Crowley."

"So he did come by here?"

"He stopped by this morning and attempted to harm me. Lucifer stepped in just in time. But Lucifer cannot keep me safe at school, so this poses a problem for me. I may have to go back to homeschooling."

"What? No way. You can't let them scare you away like that, Cas."

"Why not? It's a viable fear. They've harmed me before and now that someone has reacted on my behalf, however nobly, they won't see it as anything but further reason to harm me again."

"Shit. Shit why didn't I think of that? Shit, man I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Dean. What you did was very...admirable, if stupid. I had just accused you of having false intentions in regards to being my friend, but you acted on my behalf anyway. There are not many people who would do something like that, you must know."

"Sure. But I still screwed everything up. Again."

"Perhaps not," Cas said, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Cas murmured, his eyebrows knitted together, his mind practically whirring as he thought. "We have every class together, save for third period. If I simply stay by your side in the hallways, I should be safe. I always eat lunch in the cafeteria, where they couldn't do anything even if they wished to. And I suppose Michael would be willing to drive me to and from school every day if I explained the situation."

"So you're saying you want to pretend to be my friend because it'll keep you safe?" Dean asked dryly. "For someone who was so hellbent on not having anything to do with me just yesterday, this seems like a stretch."

"Dean," Cas said softly, his eyes sad. "I'm saying, maybe we can be friends. And maybe if we show the school that we are, they'll leave us both alone. I'm saying...I'm saying maybe I overreacted and far too soon. I judged you without knowing you."

Dean smiled at Cas, the same crooked, genuine smile he'd shown on the first day they interacted. "Well all right then. Since we're friends now, what do you say we go grab that burger we talked about?"

Cas smiled back, feeling, for once, that he actually had a chance at feeling normal. "Sure, let me just go tell my brothers."

He ran upstairs while Dean waited on the front porch. As he expected, Michael and Lucifer were still in his bedroom. "So? What happened, what'd he say?" Lucifer asked quickly.

"He beat up Alastair yesterday," Cas said breathlessly. "Beat him up and told him to stay away from me forever if he wanted to keep breathing. We're going to go get a burger somewhere, he didn't say where. Is that okay?"

Michael and Lucifer beamed at each other and then at Castiel. "Sounds great," Michael said.

"Aww, little Cassie on his first date," Lucifer simpered.

"It's not a date."

"Then why are you blushing, little brother?" Michael teased.

"I'm not, I just ran up the stairs. God, you two are annoying."

"And you love us," they said in unison before ruffling Castiel's hair.

Cas quickly put on unwrinkled jeans and headed downstairs to meet Dean on the porch. "Okay, we can go now."

"Cool. Today I'm introducing you to Metallica since you took so well to AC/DC."


	5. Chapter 5

Faster than either of them anticipated, Castiel and Dean found themselves celebrating Dean's fourth A on a history exam. Their celebrations were marred, however, by Dean's poor attitude.

"Dean, is everything all right?" Cas asked him as they sat down for lunch in the cafeteria, a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine."

"You know you are incapable of lying to me at this point, don't you?"

"Just...not here, Cas, okay?"

"All right. Whenever you are ready, I will listen."

They ate in silence and when the bell rang, they walked to class as they had been doing every day. What they hadn't predicted was that Dean would be called out by the school counselor during sixth period, leaving Castiel to walk to seventh period alone. He never would reach that class, though.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys," a voice sneered from behind him.

Castiel noticed far too late that his path was blocked by Crowley and two other boys he didn't recognize. Panic flooded through him before he was struck from behind. He dimly registered the blows being administered until he was about to black out. He heard--or thought he heard--Dean calling his name. Just as his eyes were about to flutter shut, Dean's face came into fuzzy focus, his hands gripping Castiel's head.

"Cas, stay with me, man, come on. I'm gonna get you some help okay? You're safe now, I promise, just stay with me."

Castiel's eyes drifted closed.

xx

The next thing Castiel heard was a faint beeping sound. He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy. Giving up on that, he attempted to speak. A mumbled "Dean," gurgled out.

Suddenly, someone was gripping his hand tightly. "I'm right here, man. Can you open your eyes? Come on, Cas, we need you to open your eyes."

After much effort, Castiel was able to open his eyes. He quickly took in his surroundings, seeing that he was hooked up to an IV at the hospital. Michael and Lucifer were at the left side of his bed looking worried, and Dean had a firm grip on his right hand.

"How long have I been out?" Cas asked, his voice rough.

"About a day and a half," Lucifer said, voice low. "You really scared us, Cassie."

"I thought you said everything was all right at school?" Michael accused.

"It was," Dean chimed in, seeing the multitude of emotions playing in Cas's eyes. "Everything was fine so long as we stayed together, but then yesterday I got called into the counselor's office and I wasn't there to walk him to class like normally a-and Alastair got to him first."

"You couldn't have gone any faster?" Lucifer asked angrily.

"Luc--"

"No, Michael, not this time. Castiel was nearly _killed_  by these kids, _twice._ Dean swore that he'd keep Cassie safe and now here we are again holding vigil."

"It's not Dean's fault," Michael hissed at Lucifer. "He did his best and he couldn't have known this would happen."

"It doesn't matter how hard he tried, Michael, the point is he failed."

"Leave him alone," Castiel growled from between the three of them. They all looked at him in shock. "Look, I don't care what any of you say. Dean is my best friend--hell, Dean is the only friend I have ever had. You cannot put it on him what other people think of me or do to me, it is not his fault. The fact that I was only safe when he was around is not his fault nor is it mine. All of this, every bit of this is the fault of the boys who did this to me. So please, Lucifer, refrain from placing any more pressure on Dean. I don't want you to scare away my only friend. Please."

Lucifer sat down on Castiel's bed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I just panicked. Seeing you beaten and bloody again...I thought we might actually lose you this time."

Dean was staring at his feet, but as Cas was lying down, he could see what Dean was trying to conceal, which was the tears that were streaming down his face. Castiel tugged on the hand he had in his, pulling Dean toward him until he was sitting on the other side of the bed. He let go of Dean's hand and lifted his own to wipe away the tears on his friend's face. "Dean, please, don't worry. I've made it through this before, I can do it again."

Dean's eyes shut, and he heard Michael and Lucifer leave the room, the door closing and shutting out the sounds of the rest of the hospital. His face pressed gently into Castiel's hand, and he sighed. "I know it wasn't my fault, Cas, I know that, but that doesn't stop me feeling guilty. I was the one who put you back on their radar to begin with. I just...I hate seeing you like this. And I'm not supposed to tell you this but Michael and Lucifer have agreed you're not going back to school until graduation."

Castiel's hand fell, and his face was masked in horror. "I'm what? They can't just..."

"They can, Cas. They're your guardians and it's their decision and it'll keep you safe."

Castiel noted how rehearsed Dean's response sounded--he must have known Cas would fight them on their decision. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Fine. I'll be homeschooled again. But on one condition."

Dean looked up, prepared to agree to anything so long as it meant Cas would be safe.

"You take me to prom. As your date."

"Cas--"

"Dean, please. Can you honestly deny it anymore?"

"Deny what? I don't--"

"Oh shut up," Castiel growled, pulling Dean down to kiss him softly. After hardly half a second, Dean was kissing him back, his hands gripping Cas's face tightly. Finally, Dean found himself coming up for air, and he gave his answer.

"One condition from me then. You'll have to help me pick a tux," he said with a grin before pressing his mouth to Castiel's again.

Castiel pulled away this time, an eyebrow quirking at Dean. "So what was bothering you so much yesterday? We never did get to talk about it."

Dean grinned sheepishly. "I, uh, I think we just talked about it."

Cas laughed softly at Dean's embarrassment and pulled Dean back in to kiss him again. Suddenly the door opened again and they heard Lucifer's voice.

"Told you, didn't I Cassie? I predicted that from the first day Winchester came to pick you up," he taunted.

"Leave them be, Lucy," Michael said. "Castiel, we just wanted to tell you the doctors are keeping you through tomorrow. We'll be back in the morning to pick you up, all right?"

"Thank you Michael. And for the record, Dean has thoroughly convinced me to continue the school year at home. You two needn't worry."

"Thanks, Winnie," Lucifer said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. "Now don't defile our little Cassie in a hospital bed, all right?"

Cas laughed heartily as Dean's face flushed. "Go home, guys." As soon as they'd gone, Cas tugged Dean toward him again. "I wasn't quite done with you yet."


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Castiel was released from the hospital, he and Michael set to work to get him through the rest of his schoolwork early so he could have a long recovery period of just relaxation. Within two weeks, he was finished--an entire two and a half months before graduation. The principal offered to give him his diploma right then, but Castiel refused. He knew he was the top of the class, and he'd be at graduation one way or another to give his valedictorian speech.

The weeks dragged by when Cas wasn't able to see Dean all day every day, but somehow he managed. He picked up more shifts at the library, and Dean would meet him there, two cups of coffee and a huge stack of notecards in tow. Dean still had a history final to ace, after all.

They were about halfway through the stack of notecards on the fourth day of studying, when Castiel interrupted.

"Dean? Prom is next weekend, is it not?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just," he looked down and started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Are we still...you're not going to go back on your word, are you?"

Dean's face softened, and he reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand that wasn't in his lap. "Cas, we're going. I've already got the tickets. And Michael's taking us suit shopping on Saturday. He was supposed to have told you," Dean added with a frown.

Castiel sighed in relief. "I just...we never go anywhere in public together--other than here--and I know it's mostly to keep me safe and all that but I don't know I just...I panic sometimes."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he simply listened, his grip on Castiel's hand tightening.

"Sometimes I think..."

"What, Cas? You can talk to me."

"Sometimes I think this is all too easy for you, for someone who thought he was straight. And I worry that...that you'll freak out and just leave me."

Dean sighed this time, a sound far too weary for a seventeen year old. "Cas, look. The way I see it--and don't take this as my own wording, this was all Sammy--but a person is a person. Y'know? Like I think I'd have loved you even if you were a fifty year old dude. It's _who_ you are not _what_ you are."

Castiel's face was flushed. That was the first time either of them used the "L" word and he wasn't even sure if Dean had meant it. He bit back saying it in return, and simply squeezed Dean's hand and said, "Thank you. We may get back to studying now."

xx

As they were getting measured at the suit shop Michael had taken them to, Lucifer was asking Dean about his college plans. "Got any word back on those baseball scholarships, Winnie?"

Cas grinned at Lucifer's nickname for Dean. It might sound rude, but in Lucifer's language, if you got a nickname like that, he liked you.

"Yeah, I've got an offer for a partial ride to Kansas State. Stanford is supposed to call me back today though, the scout wanted to give me a full-ride but he had to ask the financial office or something."

Lucifer let out a long whistle. "Stanford, huh? Bet you never dreamed of going there, did you?"

Dean grinned sheepishly. "I never really dreamed of going anywhere. Until I met Cas at least. He's the one who convinced me I have a future that I should fight for."

"Yeah, Cassie'll sneak up on you sometimes. We're not sure where his wisdom comes from, but he's just chock full of it."

Finally, they had selected their suits, simple three-piece ones with narrow lapels and narrow ties--Cas's in a soft green, Dean's in a deep blue. Unconsciously, they'd chosen ties matching the other's eye color. This was not lost on Lucifer, who pointed it out, his voice dripping with the desire to taunt.

"Oh my god, Mickey, look. Cassie and Winnie got ties of each other's eye colors!"

Dean and Cas both flushed when they realized Lucifer was right. "It wasn't on purpose, Lucy," Cas said attempting to sound like he wasn't embarrassed--and failing miserably.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Cassie," Michael said, his hand covering Lucifer's mouth.

The drive back to Castiel's was silent, except for the radio. Not that he could really think much. He was focused on Dean's desire to go to Stanford, and the fact that if he did, he'd only be an hour away, since Cas was going to the University of California Berkeley.

xx

Dean and Cas were camped out on the couch in the basement, watching a Lord of the Rings marathon on TNT--Dean had protested until Cas reminded him that he'd sat through all _six_  Star Wars for him--when Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out, all of the color draining from his face when he saw it was a California area code.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly. "Yeah, this is him. Uh huh. Uh huh. Really? That's great! I'll, uh, I'll need a day or two to get back to you, is that okay? Thanks!"

He hung up the phone and turned toward Cas, a look of supreme joy on his face. "Stanford is giving me a full ride!"

"Dean that's fantastic!" Castiel shouted, throwing his arms around Dean before pulling him in for a kiss. They stayed that way for a while, Cas's tongue dragging over Dean's in slow, lazy motions before he pulled away. "But why do you need a day or two?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "It's a big decision, Cas. I gotta talk to Sammy and my dad before I say yes. I mean, I'll make the choice myself regardless of what they say, but I gotta take them into account at least a little bit. At least Sammy."

Castiel nodded, agreeing. "Yes, that seems fair and reasonable. Though, I should remind you, Stanford is just an hour's drive down the highway from UC Berkeley, where I'll be," he said, a devilish grin on his face.

Dean quickly maneuvered his way onto Castiel's lap, taking his face in his hands. "You think that wasn't the first thing I thought of when I met with that scout?" he asked before leaning in to kiss Cas again.

Cas sighed into the kiss, feeling more content than he had in ages. Maybe things would work out in the end.

xx

In what felt like the blink of an eye, it was time for prom. They decided Castiel's home would be the rendezvous point, and suddenly the house was full of Castiel's siblings, plus Dean's father and brother. Cas's brothers and sister were cooing over him, while John Winchester was looking on with an unreadable look on his face.

"He's gorgeous, Cassie!" Anna had exclaimed when she was first introduced.

"Way out of your league, little bro. Good work!" Gabe said with a wink.

"Don't listen to them, Castiel," Balthazar drawled from the corner. "I think you're actually out of _his._ "

"I'll agree with you on that one," Dean chimed in, tossing a wink at Cas.

John finally stepped away from his conversation with Michael and Lucifer and stuck out his hand to Castiel. "John Winchester, pleased to meet you."

Cas shook his hand firmly, keeping eye-contact and determined to not look like he was intimidated. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

John gave Cas a once over before speaking again. "I gotta say, it's not something I ever expected from Dean, but you make him happy, happier'n I've seen him since his mother died. I might not be used to the idea of him datin' guys but I guess if it's anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Cas wasn't sure how to respond to that so he simply smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

Finally, he and Sam were introduced. Sam was a good four inches taller than Dean already, even though he was quite a bit younger. "Hi, I'm Sam. Dean's told me all about you. I'm glad he chose Stanford so you two can stay close together."

"He what?" Cas exclaimed. "Dean, you didn't tell me you'd decided!"

Dean clapped a hand to his face. "It was meant to be a _surprise,_ Sammy."

"Well color me surprised," Cas said before kissing Dean quickly.

Anna made a fuss about photos, so they posed for those on the staircase like any cheesy prom couple would, arguing over who would be the girl in the poses--Lucifer kept shouting "Winnie! Winnie's the girl, he was crying during Lord of the Rings!"--and eventually settling on trading off.

Finally, they left in Dean's Impala, heading out to dinner at a local restaurant. There weren't many nice places in Lawrence, but there was one diner that was pretty decent. They headed on over to Ray's Diner and grabbed a table, both of them unable to keep from smiling.

"So we're actually on a date. I think this is our first one," Castiel mused.

"But we've been together for like, forever now," Dean argued.

"Sure we have," Cas continued, "but I would argue this is our first real date. Unless you count that day you took me for a burger, after you beat up Alastair. Sometimes I count it, but I wasn't aware you liked me in return at the time, so I'm not entirely certain if I should count it or not."

Dean smiled bashfully. "I think I was pretty much sold on you the first day we sat down at the library for tutoring. You didn't take any of my shit, you just dished it right back. Not a lot of people do that."

Castiel grinned back at Dean. "Well all right then. Burgers as our first date. I think I can live with that."

They ate their meal quite loudly, full of conversation of college, graduation, the night ahead of them. Even running into Crowley and Alastair with their dates as they left the diner couldn't mar their evening. They simply linked hands, waved at the two bullies, and walked on to the car.

xx

The one thing at prom that Castiel had been dreading was the king and queen. Inevitably, it would be Jo Harvelle and Dean, which made him feel awkward, as Dean would have to dance with Jo, who was still determined to win Dean back.

Instead, however, Dean was voted prom king, and Castiel was voted queen. At first, he felt absolute terror coursing through him, but as he was preparing to run out, Dean's hand found his and he murmured, "It's okay, Cas. We'll leave right after this dance, but you can't run away and let them win. Stay with me?"

Cas accepted the crown and sash, and when the song started, he and Dean waltzed around the room slowly, refusing to let the underhanded tricks get to them. But when Cas's head came to rest on Dean's shoulder, suddenly they were being doused with everyone's drinks. As if in defiance, Dean clung to Castiel, refusing to let him run off, and continued twirling him around the room, until finally, he'd had enough and went forward to take the microphone from the DJ.

"It's interesting," he started off, the anger in his voice nearly palpable. "How you people think that this is a proper way to treat a person. Were you raised by wolves? It shouldn't matter to you what someone else does with their life if it doesn't affect you directly. You're all a bunch of assholes that are going to die miserable and alone. Enjoy your fucking lives, I can't wait to laugh when you come begging for my friendship twenty years from now."

He put his arm around Castiel and they walked out of the dance and climbed into the Impala, ignoring the fact that they were both dripping wet and the seats would be sticky in the morning.

"Dean, you didn't have to do that," Cas muttered.

"Yes, I did," Dean said angrily. "They can't just treat people like that, it's not right. I won't let them treat you like that."

"I am not saying you weren't admirable, standing up to them like that, I'm just saying it's not exactly out of the ordinary for me to be regarded in such a way. I'm just sorry you had to be a part of it."

Dean pulled the car to the side of the road suddenly, killing the engine and turning toward Castiel. "I didn't _have_  to be, I _wanted_ to be. When are you going to get it, Cas? I'm not protecting you because I feel like I have to, I do it--or _try_  to do it--because I fucking love you. I love you and I don't want to have to see people treat you like shit because you're the best person I've ever fucking known."

Castiel didn't speak, just stared at Dean, eyes wide. "I..."

Dean pulled Cas to him, kissing him gently and murmuring, "I love you, Castiel. God fucking help me, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are, nearly at the place I want this to end and well I think it's more than fair to say there will be porn in the next bit. So. Yeah. Ok :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely porn this chapter with a bit of cuddling at the end. Just thought I'd warn y'all. Blowjobs, fucking, etc. Enjoy~

They drove back to Castiel's, knowing that Michael had arranged for it to be empty for the night. Dean was pressed flush against Castiel's back as Cas attempted to unlock the front door and the second they were inside, Dean had him backed up against it. He nudged Castiel's legs up around his waist and lifted him, carrying him carefully up the stairs to Cas's room, gently nudging the door open with his foot, and kicking it closed behind him. He carefully lowered Castiel to the bed, allowing himself to hover just above him, their lips not coming apart even once.

Castiel tightened his legs around Dean, pulling him on top of him, running his hands up and down his back before pulling their lips apart. "Too...much...clothes," he stuttered between shallow gasps.

Dean grinned at him and tossed his jacket off, loosening his tie before Cas gripped it.

"No, leave the tie," Castiel whispered, his voice low and rough.

Dean nearly lost control right there, and continued undressing himself before starting on Castiel. He left the two of them in nothing but their boxers, with the exception of his tie. Cas grabbed at the tie again, pulling Dean on top of him fully, grinding his hips up slowly as he kissed along Dean's jawline.

"Shit, Cas" Dean groaned, his hips pushing down in time with Castiel's upward thrusts. "I'm not going to last very long if we don't get at it already."

"Dean," Castiel grunted, pressing himself more firmly upward. "You're seventeen." Another grunt. "You'll be able to go more than one round."

Dean let out a ragged breath, muttering " _Shit,_ " as he did so. He reached around Cas and in one swift movement, flipped them over so Castiel was on top of him instead. Cas let out a low growl, before sliding down and pressing his mouth against every inch of Dean's skin, all the way to the top of his boxers before sliding them down in an agonizingly slow fashion. His eyes widened at the sight of Dean's erection, his pupils completely blown.

"Cas--" Dean started before making a strangled noise of assent and want as Castiel's mouth suddenly engulfed him, sucking and licking and generally _blowing his fucking mind._  "Shit, shit, shit, Cas, I'm--"

Literally within seconds of Cas's ministrations on his dick, Dean found himself gripping the blankets, his knuckles white as he saw stars, shooting his cum down Castiel's throat in thick ropes. Cas gently removed his mouth and lay back atop Dean, pressing tender kisses under his chin and across his neck. "You still with me?" he asked teasingly.

Dean made a noise of contentment before reaching his hands down to Castiel's waist and shoving down the boxers he was still wearing. He pulled Cas up to kiss him and as their tongues entangled again, his hand wrapped around Cas's cock, squeezing gently before moving his hand up and down quickly, twisting, tugging and massaging. Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean's, deep near-animalistic groans ripping from him. His breathing became more shallow and his pulse quickened.

"Dean, please, _god,_  please," he muttered in a rush, his hips thrusting forward into Dean's hand. With a few thrusts from Cas and a few well timed squeezes by Dean, Cas was coming hot and fast all over Dean's palm. Dean gently worked Cas through his orgasm, only letting go once Cas had stopped twitching in his grip. Dean lifted his hand curiously toward his face before shrugging slightly and licking it clean. Cas watches him with intense eyes, his pupils still blown wide.

As soon as Dean finished, Castiel shoved his tongue in his mouth again, groaning at the taste of himself. He could feel Dean hardening against him again, and despite the slight discomfort, his dick twitched in response as well. He pulled away and kissed toward Dean's ear, stopping to whisper, " _Please, Dean, I want...I need you to fuck me. Please._ "

Dean was grateful they were already lying down because he knew for a fact his knees would have given out if he were standing. "Shit, Cas, are you sure?"

Cas actually laughed softly at that. "Dean, the fact that we're naked, in my bed, alone in my house should tell you that I'm sure."

Dean grinned and reached down to his tux where he'd stashed a condom and lube before the night started, just in case. As Dean got up to put on the condom and squeeze some lube onto his hand, Cas lay back on the bed. Dean looked up, his fingers slick with lube and nearly blew his load then and there. Cas's entire body was flushed a faint pink, the smattering of freckles more visible than ever. "Holy shit, Cas, you're fucking beautiful," he murmured, leaning over Castiel and kissing him gently as one of his fingers worked its way into Cas's ass.

Cas squirmed a bit, adjusting himself around Dean's finger before he let out a sigh. Dean gently moved his finger around, in and out before adding a second one. He was moving agonizingly slow, which Cas pointed out with a slight pout. Dean laughed this time, leaning in to kiss Cas's cheek and down to his neck. "Don't wanna hurt you, baby. Just let me do this slow and good, okay?"

Cas nodded his assent and sooner than he'd anticipated, there was something more firm pressing at him. He moaned as Dean slowly pushed his way in, stretching him wider than Cas'd even thought possible. Dean let out a shaky breath, asking if Cas was all right.

"Yeah, I'm...nnngh, I'm perfect. Just...ah, start moving. Please, Dean, _fuck me_."

With Castiel's request so emphasized, Dean found himself emphatically thrusting in and out of Castiel, unsure which sounds belonged to whom. Their shallow breathing, pounding hearts and loud groans-bordering-on-howls were soon indistinguishable and all at once Castiel tightened around Dean, shooting his release on both of their chests, Dean's dick twitching within him as the condom caught his.

Dean found himself thrusting through their collective orgasms and finally came to a standstill, lying on top of Castiel for a moment before gently pulling out of him, taking the condom off, tying it and tossing it aside. Instead of lying on top of Cas again, he lay to the side of him, pulling him over and letting him wrap his arms around him. Cas nuzzled his head around until he found a comfortable spot tucked under Dean's chin.

Dean reached down and pulled the blankets up over them before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Castiel's head. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Cas said softly, tilting his head up to kiss the bottom of Dean's chin. "Please tell me you don't have to go home tonight, that you can stay here?"

Dean smiled into Cas's hair, finding himself lost in the scent of his shampoo. "Heaven and hell couldn't tear me away from you right now," he said with a small laugh.

"Good," Cas said. "You don't get to fuck me and then not cuddle me all night like some cheap harlot."

Dean laughed again before saying, "Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah," Cas sighed, his eyes gently drifting shut in contentment.

 _Not a bad night, all things considered,_  Dean thought as his own eyes fluttered closed.


	8. Chapter 8

If Dean came home the next morning with a new spring in his step, John didn't say a word. If Castiel headed downstairs in a slightly awkward fashion, Lucifer and Michael pretended not to notice. They went about their lives as usual, because it was the easiest. Teasing Dean would've led to an argument, while teasing Cas would've lead to him shutting away in his room all day. So they just let them be, because they were so happy they wouldn't want to ruin it anyway.

Castiel began to grow mopey, since it was still a month until graduation, which meant he still had to wait until Dean was out of school and practice to see him every day, and even when they did see each other, it was for an annoyingly short time, all of which was spent cramming for Dean's various finals. They'd discovered the car method worked across the board, not just for history. For math, to remember a formula, it was how to change a particular part. For english, it was a group of parts that went together. For science it was which part led to which. It kept Castiel busy during the day, making new notecards for new things he remembered had been on the finals, he just wished he could get some time alone with Dean, unhindered by Michael, Lucifer, or even schoolwork.

Before Castiel had time to really be upset about the lack of Dean's presence, graduation day came. Like prom, the rendezvous point was Castiel's house, and he and Dean nervously helped each other dress, Cas running through his speech as Dean tried to decide if he should do anything ridiculous when he got his diploma. Finally, after retying Dean's tie almost thirty times, Cas decided they were ready to go. They headed downstairs, their gowns on over their clothes but not zipped, and there was a collective gasp.

"Can you believe little Cassie is already graduating?" Lucifer asked, his eyes looking glassy. "Seems like just yesterday I was potty-training you."

"Please, Lucy, we all know Michael potty-trained him. We just let you pretend it was you," Gabriel chimed in. "Still, you look good little bro. We're proud of you."

"All of us are," Balthazar added, to which Anna nodded.

Michael reached over and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. "You've grown up beautifully, Castiel. Dad would be proud."

Dean watched on with a smile when suddenly he found himself and Castiel pulled into a huge hug by his dad. "You boys go out there today and show 'em that even though the world hands you shit, you can still do well. I'm proud of both of you, and I hardly even know Castiel."

Cas laughed softly at that, and returned the hug, one of his arms around Dean, the other around John. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

When they finally disentangled themselves, Dean found himself being dragged into a huge circle-jerk of a hug. He couldn't tell whose arms were where, just that he was being hugged by every single one of Castiel's siblings at once. Finally, Anna pulled him into a hug that was just the two of them and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for saving my brother. We thought we were going to lose him this year, and I don't mean to bullies. We were afraid we might lose him to himself."

Dean was confused at that, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to draw Cas's attention to what Anna had said. He turned and grinned, seeing Sam and Cas in a tight embrace, Sam apparently whispering something encouraging to Cas. Eventually they were ushered out the door and the two boys got into the Impala, driving toward the gymnasium to get in line for graduation, while John, Sam and Castiel's siblings climbed into John's SUV and drove toward the stadium to get seats.

Finally it was time for Castiel's valedictorian speech. When the principal announced his name, there were murmurs in the crowd of graduates. They clearly hadn't thought he would go through with it after prom, but there he was, chin up, shoulders back, jaw tight. Determined.

"It's interesting. When you are told you get to give a speech at graduation, you assume you will get to say whatever words you select. But this is not the case. I have here in my hands, notcards to a speech that was approved by every single member of the school board." He lifted them, and ripped them in half. "I won't be speaking from those today. Today, instead, I have a different story to tell. It also involves notecards, just not in the same way." His eyes found Dean's and he smiled.

"About five months ago, I was 'introduced' to Dean Winchester. I knew him already of course, being that we have been in classes together since kindergarten, but he hadn't a clue who I was. Yet here we were--he needed a tutor, and I had been volunteered. It took ages to figure out what would help him to study, but finally we worked out a system where I put a car part on a notecard and that correlated to whatever he needed to be remembering. When he got the results of his first test, it was an A."

He paused, laughing slightly to himself. "I'm sure you're wondering how this story is relevant, but I assure you there is a point. I'm sure most of you graduating with me today didn't know my name until the principal said it. You all knew me as the weird kid, the queer, the fag. And that's all right. I don't mind. Because if any of you were worth knowing, I would have befriended you. But seeing as Dean Winchester is the only person in this crowd I will ever willingly call a friend, that ought to tell you all something about yourselves. I never had even a single friend growing up. You all thought I was weird and I thought you all were cruel.

Then that day came, the day when I was reintroduced to Dean Winchester. For the first time in my 17 years of life, I learned what having a friend was like. And I think it quite honestly saved my life. I had intended on graduating as valedictorian. I had intended on giving a scathing speech denouncing this administration and every single one of you. And I had intended on coming home afterwards and swallowing a bottle of pills with a nice large bottle of whiskey I've had hidden in my closet. I planned all of this in eighth grade when I was beaten so badly I had to be homeschooled out of a hospital bed."

Castiel pauses and wipes a stray tear from his face. "But Dean Winchester showed me that even though there will always be assholes in the world like all of you who refuse to accept me, there will also always be wonderful people like him, who absolutely love me for who I am. And so I leave you with this, graduates: Beware of what you say to someone. Beware of what you do to them. You may indirectly take a life. And unless you want to live with that for the rest of your days, just fucking learn to love people for who they are, not for who they love. Thank you, and I would say congratulations, but the only person deserving of that word today is Dean."

Castiel stepped away from the podium, took his diploma from the principal and began to walk away when suddenly Dean was on his feet, clapping through his tears. One by one, the rest of the graduating class came to their feet, clapping with Dean, even Alastair and Crowley. Within seconds, not a single person in the entire stadium was sitting, all of them providing thunderous applause. Cas looked around in disbelief, searching the crowd for Dean's face. Before he could see him though, Dean found Cas and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a deep kiss in front of everyone.

Ignoring every instinct to pull away, to run, Castiel simply wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in closer.


	9. Epilogue

The summer following graduation was one that Dean and Castiel swore they'd never forget. They'd gone on a trip with Balthazar and Lucifer to Europe, with John and Sam to Barbados and with Anna and Michael to California, to get a glimpse of where they'd be relocating to. It was a summer full of fun, full of fireworks, and most importantly, full of love. Dean spent every day at Castiel's and even most nights. Castiel learned to drive the Impala, and he was the only one other than Dean that was allowed to touch her. Their afternoons were full of silliness, be it Dean culturing Cas on good music or Cas teaching Dean to grill the perfect burger.

Some days were just the two of them while others involved Sam or Cas's siblings. Cas and Sam would go see the latest comic book film together while Dean and Lucifer grabbed the latest psychological thriller. Sam would bake a pie while Cas would make sweet tea, and Dean and Gabriel could be found on the couch watching some sporting event. Nights always turned into all of them sitting around a small bonfire in the backyard, roasting marshmallows or hotdogs, sitting in general silence and just enjoying each others' company.

All too soon, the summer was gone and they were packing up their rooms to head off to California. Sam would refuse to talk to Dean while Dean was packing, knowing he'd just get upset and beg Dean to stay. Michael and Lucifer steered clear of Castiel while he was sorting his things, knowing he'd try to come up with reasons he shouldn't go. Finally, they were both finished packing, and they found themselves sitting on Castiel's bed, looking around at the emptiness.

They would talk, laugh, cry. Crack open the bottle of whiskey Cas had been hiding. Get drunk. Fumble around until finally settling for cuddling. Dean would remember Cas as more beautiful than even that first time they made love. Cas would remember fitting into Dean's arms more perfectly than even the first time they hugged. And when they woke up in the morning to say goodbye, Dean would swear Cas's eyes were the color of the ocean when he cried. Cas would remember Dean's as somewhat smokey. They hugged for ten minutes exactly before sharing one long kiss. Castiel left first, driving away with Michael and Lucifer in their van, his hand pressed to the window, tears on his face. They both knew they'd be close to each other, but it still hurt to say goodbye.

xx

Cas had finally finished unpacking everything in his dorm, and wondered to himself when his roommate would be arriving. He put on the radio, attempting to drown out his thoughts and the fact that he was now alone, Michael and Lucifer having left right away, since it was such a crazy drive. Just when Cas got comfortable on his new bed, he heard something he thought he wouldn't be hearing for a while--the unmistakable roar of the Impala.

He looked out the window to see Dean climbing out, and he ran downstairs, leaving his door open without a care in the world.

"What are you doing here?" he cried out before tackling Dean into the side of the car, his arms flung around his neck.

"Easy, baby, you're gonna choke me if you don't let up!" Dean laughed out. "Let's just start getting my shit up to the room and I'll explain."

Cas looked at Dean with a confused look on his face, but did as he asked anyway. Once all the boxes were in the room, Dean shut the door and sat on the empty bed. "So you know how Stanford offered me a full ride?"

Cas nodded, sitting on his bed opposite Dean.

Dean looked at his feet, almost nervously. "Well, I looked it up and it's cheaper to go to school here than Stanford. So I called up the admissions head here and told them what Stanford had offered me to play ball for them. I sent videos of me playing, and I told them they could have me instead--a steal since I'm apparently worth so much--on the condition that my roommate is guaranteed to be you for all four years. So, here I am and here we are. We don't ever have to say goodbye again, unless you want to."

Cas stood up and crossed the few feet to Dean, climbing up to sit on his lap. "I love you so much. I don't think I've told you enough. But I do. I love you, Dean Winchester." He grinned, kissing him softly. _"God fucking help me, I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read it, to everyone who left kudos and to the single solitary lovely who bookmarked it!


End file.
